Haku's Diary
by XxTwinkesparklezxX
Summary: Look into Haku's life through her sadness, happiness, drama, drunken nights and more.
1. Chapter 1

Entry one:

Dear diary or journal or whatever you are.

Is it wrong to be this frustrated? I mean is it okay for me to get this over heated, this pissed? All I ever hear is how I'm a failure. How I'll never be like Miku. But I don't wanna be like Miku. I was created to be my own self wasn't I? I am just a failure. Only person who likes is me is Masuta's boyfriend and I think he just likes staring at my boobs.

Today I was trying to practice in the sound booth, it's so soft and it's got a dash of purple and sliver on the couch where I was sitting when Miku rushed in. It was my turn to record but oh no. Little Miss Perfect got more attention than I did. She said she figured out the new songs Masuta created for her. Honestly she sounds like a chipmunk when she sings. In my opinion she does at least. But then I was trying to say it was my turn. Masuta turned and told me to get out.

I walked out slowly, closing the door and hanging my head. I went down to the kitchen for a drink when Kaito and Masuta's boyfriend walked in they seemed pretty happy so I left quickly. Or at least tried. Kaito looked at me trying to figure out what was wrong. I nodded to where the music was coming from. He nodded slowly and allowed me to leave so here I am now, writing in you, drink in my hand, laying on my bed, while Miss Oh So Perfect Miku gets to sing all day long and I barely get practice time. I feel like Masuta loves her more than any of us. It's so stupid!

Sure I came in last. Sure, I'm an alcoholic but really? Giving one more attention than others? I call favoritism. Oh right. No one listens. I mean I do get all the old unused songs anyways so why should I bother talking. Should I even talk? Should I even sing? I just don't give a damn anymore. Fuck it. I'm going to watch T.V. Bye Diary.

~Haku.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry two

Wonder what's up with Masuta? I woke up this morning and I walked to the bathroom I heard sobbing. I looked in it's not that big of a bathroom but Luka was standing there rubbing Masuta's back whispering to her. I walked over and Luka mouthed something I couldn't understand. Masuta handed me her phone then I saw it. Turns out Masuta's boyfriend dumped her; couldn't believe it really. One day they were in love more than anyone I've ever seen and then poof! He dumped her.

I hugged Masuta tightly and hugged and hugged and hugged until she was almost finished crying. I half smiled and looked down. She was dressed a bill in hand, head phones connected to her phone. I nodded and she choked back tears.

"Water bill." She looked down and I offered to take it for her. She shook her head and walked out. Luka and I followed Luka seemed upset about it too. I went and got my breakfast and went and sat in the corner. Luka followed me and looked down at our plates. Everyone basically was silent. It was obvious everyone was upset about losing a friend. Especially since we'd all gotten close to him. Guess that's what we get for trusting people.

Oh well I hear Masuta crying again. Got to run!

~Haku

* * *

**Im sorry this was depressing. Got dumped today. Not very happy. Sorry again**

**XOX  
Sparklez**


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3:

I've got a secret! I've got a boyfriend! EE! I'm happy. So happy I've gone sober….Okay maybe not that happy. But I am happy.

Since I'm leaving for tour with Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, and Len and Rin I thought what the hell. Why not invite him to come, and get this. HE SAID YES! I honestly can't wait. He's a big fan of Miku so I don't know how he's going to handle actually meeting her in person. Everyone should get along well though so I'm not worried.

Masuta actually decided that this would be a good chance for her to get out and experience the world. For the past three weeks she's basically locked herself in her room because of the fact her ex comes over every day. Creepy right? But he's Kaito's best friend so I guess it's okay. Heh. Anyways better get packing!

~Haku


End file.
